Wormwood
Hamlet= |spawnCode = "wormwood"}} |-| Don't Starve Together= |spawnCode = "wormwood"}} Wormwood is one of three Character introduced in the Hamlet DLC. He requires no experience to unlock and is immediately available. He appears to be an animate plant, similar to Treeguards, though he has a green cut stone located on the front of his chest. Wormwood's personality seems to be friendly while a little eccentric, addressing things such as insects as "Bzzters" and birds as "Tweeters." On June 6, 2019, Wormwood was added to Don't Starve Together as the second DLC character after Wortox.Upcoming Content Beta and Roadmap Update. Posted on May 16, 2019Wormwood Arrives June 6th!. Posted on May 31, 2019.Wormwood is Now Live!. Posted on June 6, 2019 He is available to Hamlet owners on Steam for free. For all other players, Wormwood can be purchased through either the Wormwood Chest, which includes his Roseate skin set, or the Wormwood Deluxe Chest, which includes the Roseate, Oasis Bound and Hollow skin sets. He can also be woven with 2,700 Spools. Wormwood has many unique abilities pertaining to Plants and plant-like Mobs, along with access to several crafting recipes that can help with healing and defense. He is able to plant Seeds without the use of a Farm, and is treated neutrally by Mobs such as the Lureplant and Snaptooth Flytrap. He also seems to have some sort of kinship with plants, addressing most of them as "Friend," or things similar. Because of this, he loses when plants around him die, and gains when he himself plants them. Origin A green gem fell from the moon, landing on an ancient stone monument in the middle of overgrown rubble. Over a long period of time, a vine encircled the gem and eventually formed a humanoid figure sitting on the monument. The figure, Wormwood, opened his eyes and looked at his hands. He admired the tropical scenery, mimicking the flapping wings of the Butterflies with his leaf fingers. Trying to fit in, he imitated Parrots and Pogs, but he scared them off. Feeling downtrodden, he sat at the base of the monument and tucked himself under a nearby vine. He gave it a pat and smiled to himself. He went to sleep and bloomed along with the nearby plants while under the full moon. Special Power Hamlet= Wormwood's main perk is access to the exclusive Green Thumb Tab. This gives him the ability to craft 5 items that cannot be crafted by any other character. The Green Thumb Tab items are: * Living Log - When crafted, Wormwood will lose 20 . * Poison Balm - Cures Poison. * Bramble Husk - Provides protection when worn, causes all Mobs around Wormwood to take damage when he is hit, and prevents damage from Brambles and Bramble Traps. * Bramble Trap - Behaves similarly to a Tooth Trap, dealing less damage but in a radius around the trap rather than to one target. * Compost Wrap - Restores 30 . Wormwood also has a number of other perks, chief of which is the ability to plant Seeds and Crop Seeds without the need of a Farm. Seeds planted this way take four days to grow to reach full growth, and yield the same items as a regular farm would. These seeds can be planted on most turfs, excluding things such as Rocky Turf, Checkerboard Flooring, and Volcanic Turf. The plant is visually similar to the one that appears in farms, and if burned before reaching full growth will yield a Cooked Seeds. Wormwood also gains 10 from planting most Plants. This includes Seeds and Crop Seeds planted on the ground or on a Farm or Improved Farm, planting Grass Tufts, Saplings, Bamboo Patches, Viney Bushes, Nettle Vines, Coffee Plants, Spiky Bushes, Tree seeds, or placing crafted Claw Palm Saplings. He also gains this sanity each time he digs through a Dung Pile without the use of a Shovel, which can result in a total of +30 per pile. Planting Butterflies will not give sanity. He can also fertilize himself with Manure, Guano, or Bucket-o-poop to regain 2 . If a Bucket-o-poop is used in this way it can be used five times, resulting in a total gain of 10. Wormwood blooms in Spring, Monsoon Season and Lush Season over a course of three stages, gaining a faster walking speed and higher hunger drain depending on the stage. This effect increases until 2/3rds of the way through the season, at which point Wormwood's blossom will begin to close and he will revert to his normal form over the last 1/3 of the season. During Lush Season he is immune to the effects of Hay Fever, regardless of what stage of bloom he is in. During the third stage of blooming, Wormwood's flower will open up and a small particle effect of pollen will begin to fall from his head. In addition to this, everywhere he steps in this form will begin to grow small tufts of grass and flowers. This trail of flowers and grass is more than cosmetic, however, and will attract Bees. This generally results in them attacking Wormwood due to their more aggressive Spring or Monsoon form, so caution should be taken. The bees may play the animation as though pollinating these flowers, but they will not generate honey using them. It should be noted that while the flowers are only visible during the peak of Wormwood's blooming phase, Bees are attracted to him throughout all of Monsoon, Spring, and Lush season. Snaptooth Seedlings, Snaptooth Flytraps, Hanging Vines, and Eyeplants are neutral towards him. Snaptooth enemies will still attack Wormwood if he is carrying any meat items with him within their aggro range, so caution should be taken. No Food item will change his health in any way, so items such as Monster Lasagna can be consumed without taking any damage. He is still affected by the sanity drain when the player's inventory has gotten waterlogged. Disadvantages As said above, Food items will neither increase nor decrease Wormwood's health. This limits the usefulness of items such as Dragonpie and Pierogi, restricting him to non-edible healing items. In addition, Wormwood loses when most plants near him are destroyed within a five-tile radius, even if the damage is not caused by him. * -2 from burned trees, flowers, seeds, saplings and grass tufts. Saplings, grass tufts, and tree seeds will cause sanity loss even if burned as an item on the ground. The amount of items in the stack does not change the sanity drain. * -2 from trees, saplings or grass tufts being knocked over or uprooted by things such as the Hippopotamoose's jumping attack or the stomp from the Old Bell. * -5 from picking Flowers or digging up tree stumps, Grass Tufts, Saplings, Coffee Plants, Bamboo Patches, Viney Bushes and Nettle Vines. * -15 from chopping down a tree at any growth tier, including burned trees. There is no sanity drain associated with some plants, such as Weathered Trees, Ferns and Spiky Bushes. Wormwood also catches fire more easily than other characters, in Don't Starve Together he takes 25% more damage from fire, and burns for slightly longer. Wormwood is able to be frozen by the Ice Flingomatic in a similar way to mobs. It will take two projectiles from the Ice Flingomatic in quick succession to freeze him. Wormwood is also vulnerable to the effects of Smoldering in Summer, although this is very rare. In Hamlet worlds, he spawns near three Rocks and four Ancient Walls instead of the Hot Air Balloon (which could otherwise be hammered for resources). There is still a Machete nearby. |-| Don't Starve Together= Wormwood's main perk is access to the exclusive Green Thumb Tab. This gives him the ability to craft 4 items that cannot be crafted by any other character. The Green Thumb Tab items are: * Living Log - When crafted, Wormwood will lose 20 . * Bramble Husk - Provides protection when worn, causes all Mobs around Wormwood to take damage when he is hit, and prevents damage from Bramble Traps. * Bramble Trap - Behaves similarly to a Tooth Trap, dealing less damage but in a radius around the trap rather than to one target. * Compost Wrap - Restores 30 . Wormwood also has a number of other perks, chief of which is the ability to plant Seeds and Crop Seeds without the need of a Farm. Seeds planted this way take four days to grow to reach full growth, and yield the same items as a regular farm would. These seeds can be planted on most turfs, excluding things such as Rocky Turf. The plant is visually similar to the one that appears in farms, and if burned before reaching full growth will yield a Cooked Seeds. Wormwood also gains 10 from planting most Plants. This includes Seeds and Crop Seeds planted on the ground or on a Farm or Improved Farm, planting Grass Tufts, Saplings, Spiky Bushes, or Tree seeds. Planting Butterflies will not give sanity. He can also fertilize himself with Manure, Guano, or Bucket-o-poop to regain 2 . If a Bucket-o-poop is used in this way it can be used five times, resulting in a total gain of 10. Wormwood blooms in Spring over a course of three stages, gaining a faster walking speed and higher hunger drain depending on the stage. This effect increases until 2/3rds of the way through the season, at which point Wormwood's blossom will begin to close and he will revert to his normal form over the last 1/3 of the season. During the third stage of blooming, Wormwood's flower will open up and a small particle effect of pollen will begin to fall from his head. In addition to this, everywhere he steps in this form will begin to grow small tufts of grass and flowers. This trail of flowers and grass is more than cosmetic, however, and will attract Bees, Grumble Bees, and Bee Queens. This generally results in them attacking Wormwood due to their more aggressive Spring form, so caution should be taken. The bees may play the animation as though pollinating these flowers, but they will not generate honey using them. It should be noted that while the flowers are only visible during the peak of Wormwood's blooming phase, Bees are attracted to him throughout all of Spring season. Eyeplants are neutral towards him. No Food item will change his health in any way, so items such as Monster Lasagna can be consumed without taking any damage. He is still affected by the sanity drain when the player's inventory has gotten waterlogged. Disadvantages As said above, Food items will neither increase nor decrease Wormwood's health. This limits the usefulness of items such as Dragonpie and Pierogi, restricting him to non-edible healing items. In addition, Wormwood loses when most plants near him are destroyed within a five-tile radius, even if the damage is not caused by him. * -2 from burned trees, flowers, seeds, saplings and grass tufts. Saplings, grass tufts, and tree seeds will cause sanity loss even if burned as an item on the ground. The amount of items in the stack does not change the sanity drain. * -2 from trees, saplings or grass tufts being knocked over or uprooted by things. * -5 from picking Flowers or digging up tree stumps, Grass Tufts, Saplings. * -15 from chopping down a tree at any growth tier, including burned trees. The crops that he plants will rot in a certain amount of time. Wormwood takes 25% more damage from fire, and burns for 25% longer. Wormwood is able to be frozen by the Ice Flingomatic in a similar way to mobs. It will take two projectiles from the Ice Flingomatic in quick succession to freeze him. Wormwood is also vulnerable to the effects of Smoldering in Summer, although this is very rare. Trivia In-Game * Wormwood was introduced in the February 7, 2019 Character update during the Hamlet DLC's Early Access phase.Game Update - 307715. Posted on February 7, 2019. * Wormwood's voice is a didgeridoo. * Wormwood's quotes use the font Henny Penny and are green in color. He is the first character to have a unique font and text color. ** In Don't Starve Together the green color was replaced with white because text color is used in that game's chat system to differentiate the players from each other.Vito on the forums: "Just wanted to clarify that we didn't keep the green text because text color is used for indicating the Player's chat color in DST." Posted on June 6, 2019. * Maxameleon has different dialog when Wormwood is the chosen character: "Get moving, tree. Chop, chop!" * Before he was implemented, there were files in the game of an alternate design, which most noticeably had large, curly horns on his head. In addition, the original sound files were replaced in his introductory update with a very different sound. * Wormwood calls Mushrooms his friends, although Mushrooms are not plants and are fungi in real life. * Wormwood is the third character from a Don't Starve DLC to be added to Don't Starve Together after Wigfrid and Webber. * Wormwood is the first character to receive a special idle animation in Don't Starve Together. In his idle animation, he mimics Butterflies with his hands, referencing the Lunar Roots short. * Wormwood is one of five characters to have more than one ghost transformation with the others being Woodie, Warly, Wurt, and Wortox. He is also one of four characters to have different ghost designs for each of his skins. Lore * When examining a Green Gem, Wormwood says "Looks familiar..." This may suggest that the gem in his chest is a Green Gem. ** In his animated short Lunar Roots it was revealed that his gem fell from the moon. * Wormwood, Wurt, and Wilba may be the first survivors to originate from The Constant and not the real world like the others. Cultural References * The living log crafting animation may be a reference to the scene in Avengers: Infinity War where Groot chops off his arm in order to construct the handle of the Stormbreaker. Gallery Sounds References vi:Wormwood Category:Characters